Harry, We Shrunk Ourselves Too!
by Chucky Ray
Summary: One day while going through their family memory boxes, the twitches find an old magazine with a spell in it that has the effect of shrinking anything or anybody in its path. Meanwhile, Brian and Molly Potter learn all about the hard facts of life and death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Charms Class

It was an early Monday morning, and unusually sunny and warm for the middle of autumn. Ron rolled his eyes while he watched his daughter snogging her boyfriend Jeremy instead of eating her breakfast. Hermione quickly turned over to look at him as he pushed his plate away. "That's the first time in my life I saw you refusing to eat." She commented.

"Sorry, but I suddenly lost my appetite." He told her as he folded his arms and shook his head. "I feel sorry for Harry," he began. "in another few years Lilly and Lucy will be old enough to have boyfriends themselves, and after that they won't get much oxygen to their brains." He told her with another shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione began while taking a deep breath and then letting it out before resting her head upon her hands.

"Well one thing's for sure, we definitely picked the right name for our daughter, because she's a frisky little sheela for sure." He said when all of a sudden a thought came to Hermione's mind that hadn't come to her for years ever since her eldest daughter was born.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" she questioned.

"You just did, but go ahead if you want to." He told her.

"Do you remember where Sheela got her name from?" she asked him as he paused and stopped to think it over for a few moments.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." He admitted. "It was that ant we met after Ginny accidentally shrunk us wasn't it? He called all of the girls that." He realized before he turned back to look at his wife who was continuing to stare at him with a rather cross look on her face. "Now what did I do!?" he exclaimed before she shook her head and turned to look away from him.

"It's almost been twenty years since he died and I can't believe we never mentioned him before, not once!" she cried.

"Hermione, need I remind you that we were only this big." He began as he held his thumb and index finger a short distance apart from each other. "We probably forgot about it because it was a rather traumatic experience for us." He pointed out.

"Well I think that it's finally time to set our kids and tell them about it. Sheela should know more about her own name than she already does. I mean Chase, Richie, and Mia all know about theirs, it isn't fair to leave her out of it." She said.

"Alright fine, if it makes you happy about it we'll tell her. But it's going to be until after classes are over." Ron said before he turned to look back over at his daughter who was continuing to smile at Jeremy after every few quick and tender kisses. "Hey lovebirds, get a room!" Ron called through his hands at them as they both gasped and looked up at him while Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Ouch, hey!" he shrieked while beginning to rub the back of his head.

Later that morning Lilly and Lucy realized that they had charms class together, which meant that Brianna and DJ would also be joining them since they were also in the Slytherin house. Their first match was coming up against Gryffindor at the end of the week. Lilly and Lucy sat down next to each other while Brianna sat down a crossed from them. That's when all of a sudden Professor Flitwick stood up at his desk and started tapping his wand against it.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, as you know we have been recently working on the freezing spell. Well today I am introducing the cheering charm to you. You'll be breaking up into pairs," he began as both of the Potter twins immediately clung to each other. "and then you'll try to make the other person by reciting sparlata until you are convinced that they are happy enough. Make sure you don't overdo it though or you'll find that you'll burst out into uncontrollable laughter." He explained.

"Then after you are finished you will read pages 345 and 346 to find out all about the different ways that this spell is useful and copy them down. Then for homework, I want you to write me an essay about what kind of charms that you want to learn about and why. Any questions?" he wondered and when nobody's hand shot up he instructed them to begin. Lilly and Lucy found that they had done extremely well with the cheering charms, (although Lucy did overdue hers a bit) but DJ and Brianna seemed to be struggling with theirs.

Still, everyone received good marks for their effort and after the bell rang they were off to defense against the dark arts. Casey taught them all about boggarts and they each took turns defeating them. When it was Lucy's turn she (ironically) had thought of a snake as her worst fear, and then she used the riddikulus spell to turn it into an enormous hotdog, rolling back and forth in the same manner as the snake did.

At the same time this class had been going on, Lilly was up in the divination tower learning all about palm reading. After those classes were over (the Gryffindors and Slytherins) they started learning about animagus in transfiguration, and the memory potion in potions class. They were surprised when they met for lunch that the only homework they had received so far that day was Flitwick's essay, and collecting the ingredients for Professor Dodger. They had no idea what they were going to choose for the essay though, that was until their aunt Hermione walked over to their table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Beautiful Memories

 _Thanks Scrappy! It sure is good to see you back! By the way, if you haven't already, you probably should check out the original Harry, We_ _Shrunk Ourselves along with the very first Harry Potter story that I wrote entitled The Cheetah Girls, (Parody) and then you should be able to follow along from there. It just only occurred to me only now that all this time I might have been misspelling Sheela's name, but oh well,.. it still means the same thing whether I am or not. Sorry if there is a goof. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

"Hey Aunt Hermione, what's up?" Lilly asked her.

"I was just wondering what you girls plan to do later this afternoon when all of your classes are over." She explained as both twins looked at each other before looking over at Brianna and shrugged.

"I dunno, probably just hang out." Lucy said.

"Why?" the twitches harmonized together.

"Meet me back down here in the great hall around three-thirty then. There's something I want to show you." Hermione told them before she walked away from the table.

"What the devil was that about!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out later." Lilly told her before they continued eating their lunch together.

 _….._

Brian and Molly anxiously skipped off of the school bus as it dropped them off down at the end of the driveway. As they made their way up onto the front porch, they noticed something black and furry lying lifelessly down on top of it.

"Blackie?" Brain questioned with uncertainty.

"He's not moving." Molly said nervously.

"Well, maybe he's just sleeping." Brian said but Molly simply just shook her head.

"I don't think so," she began. "I think he's dead. What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"We should probably tell Mum and Dad." He said.

"No, that's the one thing we can't do." Molly began while she started shaking her head again. "It's sunny out, so Mum can't be outside anyway, and Daddy already had to deal with Mum dying, and I don't think he wants to worry about Blackie either." She told him.

"Well, who knows, maybe he'll become a vampire cat." Brian suggested.

"I highly doubt it." Molly said.

"Well then what are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him lying here." Brian told her as Molly thought about it for a few moments.

"Let's burry him." She told him. "We'll dig a grave for him."

"Where?" he asked her.

"In the backyard. I'll go get one of my shoeboxes and we can use that for the casket. Come on!" she cried with a wave over her shoulder before she ran inside the house as Brian just simply took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He wasn't looking forward to touching the cat's body, but he knew that it had to be done. So with a rather loud groan he followed her into the house.

Meanwhile, Lilly, Lucy, James, Sheela, Chase, and Richie had gathered down together in the great hall with Ron and Hermione. The children were all surprised at how many boxes they had had of all their previous memories. As Lilly and Lucy looked through all of their mother's old Cheetah Girl outfits, they discussed whether or not that they would try to continue the music business by themselves.

Sheela looked inside her own box that her parents had given her and found and old magazine. "Ah, I was wondering when you would come a crossed that." Her father began. "There's quite a story about that one." He told her.

"Medrina's Magazine?" Sheela questioned with uncertainty. "What is it about?" she wondered.

"There's a spell in it that changed our whole entire lives forever." Her mother began. "In fact, it's the story about how you got wound up with your name. You see a long time ago, your Aunt Ginny used that spell and it accidentally backfired and shrunk us. The Cheetah Girls were on a vacation in Australia at the time with your father and Uncle Harry." She explained.

"What!?" All of the children cried together with shock and bewilderment.

"My mum used a spell that shrunk all of you!?" James exclaimed.

"Cool!" Chase cried as Ron suddenly rolled his eyes at his son.

"Oh really!? How would you like it if you were smaller than the size of a flobberworm!?" he snapped as he watched the grin immediately vanish off of the boy's face.

"Anyway," Hermione began deciding that she should probably hurry up and change the subject. "That's when we met this ant named Oswald, but he liked to be called Ozzie." She said.

"How did you know that?" Chase questioned her with disbelief.

"Because he told us." She replied.

"Are you saying that a bug actually _spoke_ to you?" James asked her as she smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes he did, and it wasn't long before he became our friend. He liked to call all of the girls sheelas since he had a thick Australian accent. And after he died and we became our regular sizes again, your father and I decided that we would honor his memory by naming you that." She told Sheela while she smiled down at her daughter. "I'm sorry it took me that story, but we've led very busy lives ever since we became parents and involved at this school." She said.

"It's alright," Sheela began. "I'm just glad that you finally told me, that was a really good story. I'm just sorry that you lost one of your friends. That would be completely horrible." She told her mother.

"That's just it, his last words to us were that he would never truly be gone as long as we were around to remember him. And even though we never really did forget about him, we sort of forgot to mention it to you. Of course it probably would have helped before your aunt came back as a vampire." She admitted while Sheela continued looking through the magazine.

"Well, I'll leave this stuff here with you guys. You can look at it as much as you want to, just make sure to bring it back when you're done." Hermione said before she turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Making The Team

 _Thanks for your review in the original Harry, We_ _Shrunk Ourselves Scrappy! It should be easier now since you are familiar with the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

Later on that afternoon Lilly and Lucy went down to the Qudditch pitch to practice for their upcoming game. Brianna went with them because of the fact that she wanted to try out for the Slytherin team again since there were a few new vacant spots on the team. This time she tried out for one of the beater positions. Chase (one of the youngest Qudditch captains ever and a chaser on the Gryffindor team) watched her every move from out on the field while James watched her (and his two big sisters) from out in the stands.

Chase beamed proudly from ear to ear. He had to admit it, Brianna might not have been good as a chaser, but she didn't miss a single ball thrown at her. She had really surprised him. "Well done Brianna, you've made the team!" he exclaimed with applause while Lilly and Lucy finished catching every single one of their golf balls.

Brianna halted her broomstick and shyly smiled down at him. She wanted to thank him since she couldn't remember a specific time where she had been this happy, but she was speechless and couldn't find the words to tell him this. However she thought that he understood by the way he smiled up back at her. Later on that day Brianna and Lucy walked to the Slytherin common room together.

"Great job making the team Bree!" Lucy exclaimed unaware of the fact that her friend was still in a dreamlike state. "Yo! Bree!" she cried when suddenly she shook her head and turned to her finally snapping out of her trance.

"What? Huh?" she questioned her.

"I just congratulated you on making the team." Lucy repeated.

"Oh," Brianna realized. "thanks."

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She told her.

"Then why do I have a hard time believing you?" Lucy wondered. "You've been acting like this ever since Chase told you that you made the team." She began when all of a sudden it occurred to her. "Hey wait a minute, do you have a crush on him or something?" she asked.

"What!? No! Don't be ridiculous!" Brianna cried unaware of the fact that she was blushing.

"You do don't you!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Aha, this is _perfect_! Chase and Brianna sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she teased while puckering her lips together. Brianna simply scowled at her before she took off running. "Brianna wait! I was just joking, honest!" she cried before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily while hanging her head and looking down at the ground.

That's when all of a sudden DJ ran into her. "Hey Lucy, what's up? Did Hagrid make you his famous rock cakes again?" he questioned.

"No, your sister and I sort of just had a fight. You see I just found out that she has a crush on my cousin Chase, and I was teasing her about it, but I think she took it the wrong way. I was just joking, I really didn't _mean_ it." She explained.

"Well, did you try telling her that?" DJ asked her.

"Yes, but she wouldn't listen to me! Do you think that you could talk to her for me?" she wondered.

"I'll try, although I can't guarantee anything. I'll see you later Lucy, I've got a lot of homework to do." He told her before she watched him run away.

Meanwhile Chase and Sheela were busy completing their own studies in the Gryffindor common room. Or at least Chase _thought_ that his sister had been studying. It turns out that she was indeed studying alright, but she wasn't working on her homework. Ever since her mother had given her that magazine, she hadn't been able to put it down. She couldn't believe how many spells were in there that she never even heard of. Bitchy spells, as they were written down as. Spells that she would never be taught at Hogwarts, including the shrinking spell.

Sheela giggled as she ran a crossed the spell that caused uncontrollable farting. That's when Chase finally looked up at her from his homework. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" he wondered. "And what are you still doing with Mum's magazine?" he asked her as he placed his things on top of the coffee table in front of him and walked over to her table.

"Mind your own business or I'll make you fart in front of Brianna!" she snapped. "And don't even deny the fact that you like her, because I've seen your face go as red as your hair when you're around her." She told him as Chase rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and second of all you're supposed to be the head girl! You're supposed to be setting a good example for Richie and all of the other younger students here at Hogwarts!" he spat before he snatched the magazine away from her. "And I don't think that Mum and Dad would be too happy if the head girl caused her own house to lose points because of her!" he told her.

"Well the last time I checked you weren't head boy, you're not even older than me so I don't understand what makes you think that you have power over me!" she snapped back at him while placing her hands on her hips and then pointing her index finger at him.

"Because I _am_ older than Richie, and as his brother I feel that is my job to look out for him and set a good example, even if you don't! Besides, the last time one of those spells in that magazine was used, Mum and Dad ended up two or three inches tall, and I _really_ don't want the same thing to happen to me!" he spat before he picked up his things again and hurried upstairs to the boys dormitory leaving Sheela alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A Tiny Problem

Later that evening after supper, Lilly, Chase, James, and Richie went back to the Gryffindor common room together. When they got back, the first thing they saw was Howie Dursley to greet them at the door. "Hey Howie, what are you doing?" Lilly asked him as Howie simply just smiled at her.

"I'm watching Sheela practice the new spell that she learned." He told her.

"What new spell?" Chase questioned him, but before he could get a chance to answer him, he found out the answer himself.

"Reductus!" Sheela shouted while pointing her wand at the table in front of her. Chase and the others watched with astonishment as it shrunk down to the size of something that could be able to fit inside Mia's dollhouse.

"Sheela, what did you do!?" Chase cried gaping his mouth wide open at her while she simply just grinned as she bent down and picked it up, holding it between her thumb and index finger.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" she questioned.

"I'd say!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly while Chase waved his arms at her and shook his head.

"No it isn't! You see? This is what I meant about trying to be a good role model and set a good example!" he yelled as Sheela rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on Chase, you've really got to learn to lighten up. I mean you know I love you bro, and no offense or anything but you can really be uptight sometimes!" she snapped back at him.

"Can I try it!?" Lilly cried.

"Sure! why not?" Sheela questioned as it was now Chase's turn to roll his eyes. He shook his head and started to walk away while Lilly managed to shrink the sofa that they usually sat upon to do their homework and sit by the fire on really cold days. Once he left the portrait hole he ran into Brianna, DJ, and Lucy inside the hallway.

"Hey Chase, where's Lilly?" Lucy asked him.

"She's in the Gryffindor common room with my sister shrinking things." He replied emotionlessly.

"Ah, cool! I've got to go check it out!" she cried and ran back inside the common room before Chase could stop her. That's when all of a sudden Chase was stuck in the middle of not really being quite sure about what to do. Should he tell his parents? Nah, he figured. It wasn't really worth it since nobody ever listened to him anyway so he decided to go after his cousin.

"Lucy wait!" he cried as he started to run after her. He knew that she knew the password since the two twin sisters were always visiting each other.

"Re_" Lucy began while she withdrew her wand and pointed it at the fireplace.

"Lucy wait!" Chase cried as he dashed into the room.

"Chase?" Lucy questioned quickly glancing up at him and pulling her wand away that instead hit the wall and a bright blue light reflected off of it and bounced back at her. The next moment she knew she had fallen on top of her bottom along with the other people who had been in the room with her. (Howie had gone back upstairs to the boy's dormitory)

"Lucy," Lilly began as she slowly got to her feet. "what happened?" she questioned anxiously as she and her sister quickly huddled together.

"I'll tell you what happened! Look!" Chase cried angrily before he pointed over at their table that now appeared to be full sized again.

"The shrinking spell must wear off after a while." Sheela concluded but Chase quickly shook his head at her.

"It didn't wear off, we've been shrunk you idiot!" he hollered on the top of his lungs.

"Come on Chase it was an accident, Lucy didn't mean to_" Sheela began shaking her head rapidly at him.

"I'm not blaming her!" he spat. "I told you not to use that spell in the first place, but you were the one telling me to lighten up and encouraging the rest of them to use it!" he shouted.

"Alright Chase, I'm sorry alright!? I didn't mean for this to happen to us! I should have listened to you and gave the magazine back like you told me!" she cried as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Forget it." He began. "What's done is done. I just hope that Mum and Dad will find us and make our regular sizes again before the Qudditch match." He finished.

" _I_ just hope that we don't get stepped on in the process." Richie said as everybody else nodded in silent agreement.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were busy getting ready for bed and that's when something strange had occurred to Hermione. "Hey Ron, did Sheela ever bring back the magazine?" she questioned him.

"No, not that I know of." Ron told her with a shake of his head.

"Well, I sure hope everything's alright then." She said before she climbed into bed.

"Why wouldn't it? It's not like something like we went through could _possibly_ happen again." He said before he climbed in beside her and turned off the light with a wave of his wand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Harry, I Shrunk The Kids

 _Thanks, here's another chapter! Sorry that the last one was pretty short, but I was rather busy yesterday. Of course I guess this one is rather short too._

The next morning Hermione decided to go to the Gryffindor common room to see if she could catch her daughter before she went down for breakfast, and since she was headmistress of Hogwarts, she was allowed this special privilege. When she entered the room, she realized that there were tissues everywhere.

"Why is this place suddenly so messy?" she wondered aloud to herself before she started climbing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and then knocked on the door. "Sheela, it's your mother if you're awake and listening." She said but when there came no answer she continued on. "Sheela?" she questioned with uncertainty before she knocked again. "Lilly? Are you in there? It's your aunt Her_" she began again when all of a sudden the door opened again and this time it was Justine who was standing there before her.

"Hey Professor, what's going on?" she asked her sleepily before giving a rather large yawn.

"I'm looking for my daughter,.." Hermione began. "or niece, whichever one works."

"Oh, you must mean Sheela and Lilly. They never came to bed last night, and Howie just came by saying that he didn't see Chase, Richie, or James come into their room either." She explained with a shake of her head.

"Gee, that's rather odd. Not to mention the fact that the common room's a mess, it's covered with Kleenexes and cotton swabs." She said when all of a sudden a thought occurred to her and she let out a large gasp while placing her hands on either side of her cheeks. "Oh my God." She began. "Have you seen a pink magazine lying around anywhere?" she asked her which that had been her original question anyway.

"You mean that magazine that Chase was carrying around?" Justine asked her back.

"Chase? What was he doing with it?" Hermione questioned her with disbelief.

"Howie said that he had gotten rather ticked off at Sheela for looking at the spells in there, and then practicing the shrinking one. Reductus or something like that." She said as Hermione gasped again.

"Oh no." she whispered. "Oh no, oh no!" she cried while rapidly shaking her head. "Justine, make sure everyone's careful when they enter the common room. I've got to go back downstairs and talk to somebody and fast!" she exclaimed before she scurried back downstairs and hurried over to the fireplace. She lifted up each one of her shoes and twirled around to look back at them before she stepped into the fireplace. After that she took a handful of floo-powder and then threw it down on the ground beside her feet.

"The Potter's cottage." She said before she found herself quickly being whisked away in the bright flames. Harry had just been sending his kids off to school when she arrived.

"Hermione?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?" he asked her as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm afraid that I've got some really bad news for you." She began.

"Me too," Harry began. "Black Magic died." He told her.

"Well that's too bad, and I'm really, really sorry about it, but I'm afraid I have much more terrible news." She said as Harry realized that she was practically out of breath. "Remember that old magazine of Ginny's?" she asked him.

"You mean Medrina's?" Hermione looked up as Ginny came down the stairs. "What about it?" she asked her friend.

"Well, I sort of made a mistake by showing it to the kids and they were really into it." Hermione told her.

"They didn't try the reductus spell did they?" Ginny asked her reluctantly. Neither her or Harry wanted to find out the answer even though they knew that they didn't have any choice.

"I'm afraid so." Hermione replied a few moments later. "Harry, I am so sorry but I shrunk the kids. It has to be the only logical explanation. I went into the Gryffindor common room and there were tissues all over the place which must have meant that the kids used them for blankets to sleep under, and cotton swabs for their pillows." She told him.

"It's alright, you didn't have any idea that that was going to happen." Harry reassured her.

"The only question left is what do we do about it now?" Ginny wondered.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do, except wait it out like the last time." Hermione said with a shrug.

"So you mean that we're just supposed to sit on our asses and wait for it to wear off when one or all of my children could get stepped on or eaten by a snake!?" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry, but I just don't see any other way." Hermione said with another shrug.

"Maybe I do." Ginny began. "I remember learning something in school about the shrinking solution, which pretty much did the same effect but if there was a way to reverse it, maybe we could make them regular size again." She suggested as Hermione grinned.

"That might work actually." She agreed.

"Alright good, you stay here and I'll go find the ingredients." Ginny told her as she grinned back at her before she snapped her fingers and turned into a bat before flying out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Big Plan

Later that afternoon Hermione did some researching inside the library. She discovered that they had been mistaken about the shrinking solution. For it wasn't describing literally shrinking something or someone down to the size of a fairy. Instead, it made the drinker young again. However, she thought that if a drinker had too much of it, it might cause the potion to backfire and for the shrinking to occur anyway. Since she didn't have very many choices, she just hoped and prayed that Ginny was right.

"Well, I do hope you're happy!" Chase snapped later that morning while he scowled at Sheela. "We've got a Qudditch game tomorrow, and not only that, I'm going to starve to death and wither away to nothing! Some sister that you turned out to be! I can see the headlines now in The Daily Prophet. Sheela Weasley shrinks own brothers and cousins and winds up starving them to death! Little tiny skeletons scattered around Hogwarts!" he yelled angrily at her.

"Well there's no reason to shout at me!" she snapped before placing her hands upon her hips and pointing her finger at him. "I'm hungry too you know!"

"We all are." Lilly began. "But standing around here and bickering about it with one another isn't going to solve anything." She said.

"Lilly's right." James began. "And it just so happens I know where we can find some food." He finished as Sheela's face lit up with excitement.

"You do!?" she exclaimed eagerly as he simply just beamed proudly at her.

"Yeah it just so happens, that me and the other Gryffindor boys have been sneaking food upstairs ever since the start of the year, and boys are generally messier eaters than girls." He boasted before turning his head to look back over at his older cousin who now had a very cross and stern look on her face.

"I should report you know." She told him.

"Oh Sheela who cares!? James, you're our hero! I could just kiss you!" Lucy squealed before she started following the others towards the staircase.

"Boy, now's the time when I really wish that I had my camera." Chase said with a grin as he started walking behind them.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were sitting together down at the breakfast table. "That's funny lover boy is sitting all by himself today." Ron commented. "I wonder where Sheela is." He began before he turned to look over at Hermione who was busy poking at her pancakes with her fork and hanging her head and sighing. "What's up with you?" he asked her as she propped her elbow up onto the table and rested her head in her hand.

"We're back together now and so are Sheela and Jeremy. And even though they irritate the hell out of me most of the time, I would still think that you would be incredibly happy about it." He said.

"I'm sorry Ron, I am happy for us. And for our daughter, truly I am. I just hope that she's alright." She said sadly while she stared down at her food.

"Well why wouldn't she be alright?" he wondered.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to kill me?" Hermione questioned.

"That depends, what's the problem?" he asked her while she took a deep and heavy breath.

"After I gave them the magazine, the kids wanted to try some spells out of it." She explained.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't! They didn't!" he cried before she slowly nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so. They shrunk their selves. They're this big and they're inside the Gryffindor common room." She held out her thumb and index finger to demonstrate their size.

"What!?" Ron hollered before he sprung up from the table and caused his silver wear to make a clinging noise. The whole room grew silent and stared up at him.

"Ron, please, lower your voice you're making a scene." Hermione pleaded as she glanced up at him.

"Making a scene? Hermione, my kids are smaller than the size of boogies!" he snapped.

"They're my children too and I'm just as worried as you are about them." She pointed out. "Luckily for us though your sister has a plan." She began.

"You mean Ginny actually thought of something for once instead of you? Wow, that's shocking. I never thought I'd see the day when that happened. I mean, I'm not saying that she isn't bright but_" he began before Hermione continued on.

"Anyway, she thinks she can reverse the shrinking solution and make them their regular sizes again. I just hope that her plan works since that wasn't the original effect for the potion." She said when all of a sudden Brianna, DJ, and Jeremy walked up to their table.

"Excuse us, but we couldn't help overhearing." Brianna began.

"Well obviously, I'm sure by now even China knows about it." Hermione muttered under her breath before scowling at Ron and giving him an angry glare. "I'm sorry Brianna," she quickly apologized before turning to look back at her. "What is it?" she asked her.

"Did you say that Lucy and her brother and sister are shrunk along with their three cousins?" she questioned.

"Yes, and guess who's fault it is." Ron growled before turning back to flash a dirty look over at Hermione who returned it.

"Please headmaster, I think I have a plan. You know how the headmistress is always saying muggle see muggle do?" she questioned him.

"Yes, what about it?" he questioned her back.

"Well I remember seeing this muggle movie once when I was a little girl,.. I mean younger!" she exclaimed nervously with a shake of her head after seeing the looks on their faces. "Anyway, it was about this girl, that whenever she ate or drink something she would grow larger or shrink smaller after she went to this magical land where the animals talked and stuff." She said.

"Oh I know what movie you're talking about!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Alice in Wonderland!" she cried.

"Just get to the point already would you? My breakfast is getting cold." Ron told her.

"Well my brother and I are very good at baking. We have to be since our parents made us cook for ourselves ever since we learned how to read. Anyway, once Ginny finds out if the potion really works, I could fit it into my chocolate chip baked cookie recipe and leave it for them somewhere to find." She explained as Hermione's face suddenly lit up.

"And when they eat it_" she began as Brianna beamed back at her.

"They become their regular sizes again!" they finished.

"Oh Brianna," Hermione began before she got back to her feet. "you're brilliant!" she cried before she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that she used to be a Malfoy." Ron said before he poured hot maple syrup on top of his waffle and cut into it before he started to eat.

"Well come on DJ, we've got a lot of work to do!" Brianna cried before the two of them ran away together. Jeremy heaved a heavy sigh as he watched them, and just secretly hoped and prayed that the plan would work and his girlfriend (along with everyone else) would be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Marty

 _Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but I'm extremely busy tonight._

"Boy, those crumbs from the chicken sandwiches sure hit the spot!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have to admit that they tasted really good." Sheela began. "But we're just lucky that everyone was already down at the great hall eating breakfast." She finished.

"I wish Mum and Dad were here, I don't want to be shrunk." Richie said sadly with a shake of his head as tear rolled down his cheek." Chase placed a comforting hand on top of his shoulder and rested it there.

"Don't worry Richie, Sheela's thinking of a plan to get us out of here." He said before glancing up at his sister expectedly. "Well?" he questioned her.

"Why are you asking me!?" she exclaimed defensively.

"Because you're the one who got us into this mess!" he snapped at her as she groaned back at him.

"Alright, alright I'm thinking!" she cried while they waited around for a few moments while she pondered over it. "I remember reading something in the magazine that the spell wears off in a few days." She told them.

"Look, I'm not going to wait around until I'm eaten by a mouse! Need I remind you that I'm the Qudditch captain!? A lot of people are counting on me to get them ready for the game!" Chase snapped.

"Did I hear somebody say mouse?" A squeaky voice responded as a small grey mouse crawled out of a hole through the wall. He stopped in front of them and started cleaning his whiskers.

"Oh great, now I'm cracking up in thinking that mice can talk." Chase began with a roll of his eyes. "This has _got_ to be a dream!" he exclaimed.

"No it's not, and I really can talk! My name's Martin, Martin Madison. You can just call me Marty though if you want to." He told them.

"Hmm, Marty the mouse. That's pretty cute." Lilly said as she flashed him a warm and affectionate smile. "My name's Lilly Potter and this is my twin sister Lucy, and my little brother James_no pun intended, and our cousins Sheela, Chase, and Richie Weasley." She told him while she pointed to each one of them as she introduced them.

"Blimey! Did you just say that you're Lilly and Lucy Potter!? The famous twitches!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lilly began. "I guess that means that you've heard of us." She finished.

"Who hasn't?" he questioned her back. "Well Miss Potter, how can I be of service to you?" he asked her as he sunk to his knees and bowed.

"Could you take us downstairs to our parents?" Chase wondered.

"That depends, what do they look like?" Marty asked him.

"One of them's got red hair like me and my sister, that's my father,.. and my mother's got brown hair like my brother." He explained. "They're the headmaster and headmistress here at Hogwarts."

"Well I can't promise anything but I'll do my best." He began before he sunk to his knees again. Hop on." He told them.

"Wow! I've never ridden a mouse before!" Lilly squealed with excitement as she climbed onto his back followed by her brother and sister.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" James questioned him while all three of the Weasley children climbed onto him on the opposite side.

"It sure is as long as you hold on." Marty told them before he stood up and began to scurry away.

"Whoa! Slow down, it's way too bumpy!" Chase cried.

"Oh come on Chase you've _really_ got to learn how to relax and just have some fun for once!" Sheela cried before she extended her fists into the air. "Woohoo!" she yelled as a slow smile crossed Chase's face. After all, he really hated to admit it, but she was right. He couldn't remember the last time he did something so fun and amazing, if ever,.. and it wasn't every day that he could ride on a mouse's back. Marty continued gathering speed as he escaped back through the hole in the wall and leapt up on top of the cracks and ledges inside of it.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Where _exactly_ are you taking us?" James wondered.

"Hang on guys," Marty began before they went back through the wall again and this time they were on top of a bookshelf. "I know a shortcut." He told them when all of a sudden Lilly saw blue and green wiggly things coming out from the wall in front of her.

"I think the more important question is what the heck are those things?" she questioned him with bewilderment.

"They're bookworms. Even I know that." Chase replied.

"You mean, there really is such thing?" Lucy wondered.

"Yep, he's right." Sheela began. "They're nasty little bastards. So far I've found half the pages missing from every book I've checked out here at school." She told her.

"So that must mean that we're in the library." James realized when all of a sudden he squinted his eyes as he looked ahead of him. For there, a few aisles down from him taking a book off a shelf was his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Extending Potion

 _Thanks Scrappy! And thanks for my new follow! Enjoy the next chapter! Sorry my last one was so short! (These are rather short chapters in general that I've noticed and I'm sorry about that but I've been rather busy lately with other stories and getting ready for Halloween. Thanks for the positive feedback anyway!)_

"Mum!" he cried as Marty sprinted towards her. However since he was so small Ginny wasn't able to hear him. She didn't even look up from her book. "Mum it's me James!" he yelled as Marty suddenly came to a halt and Ginny closed her book before placing it back on the shelf and walking away.

"Forget it James, it's hopeless." Lucy told him but he simply just shook his head at her.

"No! Come on, we have to catch up with her!" he cried before Marty started running again.

"I'll try my best." He assured him. "Hang on!" he exclaimed before he scrambled down the side of the bookshelf and leapt onto the floor.

Meanwhile Ron and had entered the library and ended up bumping into Ginny. "Ginny? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Harry and Hermione sent me to try and find the antidote for the shrinking spell." She began unaware that there was a tiny grey mouse running straight towards her. "I was just looking at the ingredients, and I'm not even sure that I can find them at Hogwarts." She told him.

"What are the ingredients?" Ron wondered.

"Something about a dragon's claw, and a phoenix's tear." She said.

"Oh wow, ever since Dumbledore died there hasn't been a phoenix here." Ron began.

"Yeah and the only dragon I know around here is Chase when he's in his animagus form." Ginny finished for him. "Don't worry I won't give up though. The other ingredients are pretty easy. Unicorn milk, fairy wings, and the tail of a_" she began before she heard a loud squeaking noise at her feet. She glanced down at the ground and saw Marty staring back up at her. "Mouse!" she screamed while pointing a shaky finger at him.

"Oh come on Ginny, it's just a little mouse. Back when he was a rat, Scabbers was ten times that size." Ron pointed out before he reached down and grabbed ahold of Marty by the tail. The mouse shrieked in pain while the others fell back onto a floor with a thud. "Besides, you have your first ingredient." He told her with a grin.

"Well don't hurt the poor thing." Ginny told him before she took the tiny animal away from him.

"You're going to have to hurt it if you want its tail for the extending potion." He pointed out.

"Too bad he just can't regrow it." Ginny began. "Although I think I remember reading somewhere that mice can still exist without their tails. If I just fed him a sleeping potion first, maybe he wouldn't feel anything." She said before she turned into a bat within a blink of an eye and swooped Marty up by her feet before he fell onto the ground and flew away.

"Oh great!" Chase exclaimed as everyone started getting back up onto their feet. "There goes our ride!" he cried.

"Not necessarily." Lilly said as her face suddenly lit up with excitement as she got an idea. She quickly ran towards her uncle as he started walking away.

"Lilly don't!" Lucy called after her through her hands. "You'll get stepped on!" she yelled but it was already too late and her sister was determined. Lilly leapt up into the air and grabbed ahold of one of Ron's shoe laces before she swung herself up onto his shoe and then started climbing up his leg. It wasn't long before everyone else got the idea and they decided to catch up with her and run after her.

 _…_

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione waited for Brian and Molly to get home from school. "Aunt Hermione?" Molly questioned as she and her brother came in through the front door. "What are you doing here?" she asked her with uncertainty and bewilderment.

"It's kind of a long story actually. How was school?" Hermione asked her back.

"It was alright, but I want to hear the story." Brian told her. "And where's Mum?" he questioned.

"Well, to make a long story short, there was an incident that happened at Hogwarts, and your mother went to go and see if she could help." Harry said before Hermione glanced over at him.

"You might as well not sugarcoat it Harry, I shrunk your brother and sisters and some of your cousins. Or I'm the cause of it anyway." She began. "So your mother went off in searching for the antidote potion ingredients while I stay here and help your father look after you." She explained.

"What about Hogwarts?" Molly wondered.

"I'm sure that Ron and the other professors there can handle it for now until things return to normal." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I just hope that they will be able to." Harry said before he turned to look out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Nature's Heartache

 _Sorry that it's been a few days since I've written, but I've been pretty busy with Halloween stuff. Anyway, after this story is over which will be pretty shortly, the next one will be released Thanksgiving week since it's a special one where the characters come to America to be in the Macy's Parade and celebrate their very first Thanksgiving together. Hope you all had a great Halloween though!_

Ron was on his way back to his office when all of a sudden he saw something out of the corner of his eye and came to a complete stop and shrieked when he saw what was standing on top of his right shoulder. "Lilly? Lucy? James?" he questioned them.

"Sheela, Chase, and Richie." Sheela began while pointing at herself and her two brothers. "Now that we all know each other, could you I dunno,.. maybe do something to help us!?" she shouted.

"And Marty," Lilly began. "don't forget about him." She said.

"Who's Marty?" Ron questioned.

"He's that mouse that Mum just carried away." Lucy told him.

"Oh, you mean the mouse's got a name?" he asked.

"Yeah, he helped us find you. Now I'm not really interested in spending the rest of my life two inches tall. Especially when we've got a Qudditch game coming up." Chase said.

"Oh yeah right, well of you course you're not and I don't blame you either." Ron told him. "Right, well now that I found you I better get you back to Ginny." He said before he turned around and walked away.

 _…._

Marty suddenly woke up from his nap and rolled onto his stomach. "Oh man, what happened to me?" he questioned himself before turning around and letting out a great big shriek. "My tail! My beautiful long tail!" he cried as he saw that where his tail should have been was just a little stub.

"I'm sorry little guy, but no time to explain. I need to save my children and niece and nephews." Ginny said as she began chopping up his tail and then dumped it into the bubbling cauldron. "Now I wonder how the heck I'm going to get the other ingredients." She said. "I suppose that I could fly to Romania to get the dragon's claw, but what about the phoenix tear?" she questioned herself.

"Oh well, I'll worry about that later." Ginny said before she transformed back into a bat and flew away again. That's when all of a sudden Ron entered the room.

"Ginny?" he questioned while he began searching around. "Hmm that's funny she was just here." He said as all of the children leapt down off his shoulder and onto the ground next to Marty.

"Dad said that this was Snape's old classroom." James realized.

" _There_ you guys are!" Marty cried. "Where were you when that devil woman chopped my precious tail off!?" he hollered.

"I'm sorry Marty, but she was only doing it to save our lives. At least she did it while you were asleep and she didn't hurt you." Lilly told him as he simply turned away from her and rolled his eyes at her.

"You need another ride don't you?" he questioned.

"If you wouldn't mind. Actually we need to get outside." Lilly told him.

"Outside!?" he exclaimed before leaping up into the air frantically. "Are you serious!? There are birds out there and other vicious predators!" he yelled.

"Yeah but there's also Dumbledore's grave, my uncle just told me about it. There's a weeping statue of a phoenix there to commemorate his memory and it's the closest thing we've got. Please Marty?" she pleaded. "My guess is my mother probably went to Romania to get the dragon's claw, after that we only need one more ingredient to make us our regular sizes again." She said.

"Well alright, but it better not be that much further." He said.

"It's not." She began with a shake of her head. "We've made it downstairs and it's just outside on the grounds." She told him.

"Well alright, hop on then." He told them before he knelt back down for them to climb back on his back. "And you better hold on, because it's going to be an even bumpier ride without my tail to help me keep my balance." He said before he ran out of the room and into the hallway.

However, unfortunately when they finally made it onto the grounds a spotted cat came out of a bush and noticed them. "Cat!" Marty hollered as she sprung out of it and started chasing them.

"Oh no, Chloe!" Sheela cried as Marty scrambled away as fast as his little legs could carry him. "I _told_ you that this was a bad idea!" he squealed before the cat growled and placed her paw down on Marty's back since he didn't have a tail.

"Run!" Chase yelled as everyone quickly leapt off his back and started to run away. Lily stopped and turned to look back over her shoulder.

"Forget it Lilly, it's too late. We're more important, we've got to save ourselves." James told her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while she watched Chloe gobble the poor little mouse up. Tears started streaming down her cheeks while she mourned him silently.

"I should have done something." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Lilly, but that's just part of nature. Now come, we have to hurry." Her brother told her before she reluctantly turned around and ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Another Happy Ending

 _I know it's been forever since I've written but I have been very busy on the Harry Snape series and I haven't liked this story as much as the first one, but here's the end and I'll be starting the Thanksgiving special ASAP! Anyway, here's the ending! Enjoy it!_

Lilly lagged along behind everyone else. Now she knew exactly how her mother had felt when Ozzie had died. The only difference was that Ozzie's death hadn't been Ginny's fault. "Come on Lilly, we have to get the tear from the statue!" Lucy called back to her with a wave of her hand.

"There's only one problem, what are we going to keep it in?" Chase questioned when all of a sudden his sister opened up her pocket and allowed the drop of water to fall inside of it.

"There, and now we just need to find our way back." She said when all of a sudden a black bat swooped down from the sky and landed in front of them. Lucy screamed and hid behind her twin sister who crouched down as well fearfully.

"It's alright girls, you don't need to be afraid, I'm going to get you out of here." Ginny said.

"Mum?" the girls questioned together.

"Just hop on my back and I'll take you back to the potions classroom." She said before she turned around and all six of them climbed on top of her wings.

"Well, alright. This sure has been quite an adventure." Sheela said before Ginny flew them away.

 _….._

Once Lilly, Lucy, James, Sheela, Chase, and Richie were back to their regular sizes, they got straight to work on catching up of all of their school and homework, Sheela met her mother down by the Qudditch pitch while he practiced coaching his team. She let out a deep and heavy sigh and rested her head inside her hands.

"Are you alright?" Hermione questioned her daughter as she placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just wish there was something I could have done to help Marty." She explained.

"Oh sweetheart, you did the best you could." Hermione began. "Besides, sometimes these things just happen. Brian and Molly Potter had to learn that, and now so do you." She told her before she pulled her inside a tight embrace and started rubbing her back soothingly before kissing the top of her head. "I love you." She whispered into her ear before she stood up and then turned to look back at her and grinned.

"And no matter how old you get, you will always be my little girl." She said before Sheela exchanged it and then Hermione turned around and walked away. Sheela realized that it really was a happy ending after all.

 _Sorry, I know that ending was so stupid, but like I said. I didn't really like this story too much and I had to end it so I could start the Thanksgiving one which hopefully will be much better than this crap!_

 _(Even though I guess that it wasn't THAT bad, but I personally like the Harry Snape series better. Let me know if you actually did enjoy it though, and I'm glad if you did even though I thought it sucked all in all. Meaning I've written a LOT better and I was thinking of deleting it but I thought I might as well finish it for those who did enjoy it.)_


End file.
